Switched
by daley101
Summary: What would it be like if the positions were switched, if Eragon was to grow in Morzans castle. How would things be changed and would Eragon be strong enough to resist Galbatorix clutches? EragonxArya I suck at summeries but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Eragon okay?**

Ok well first hello and thanks for having a look at this story im not to sure what to think about it. Im not the greatest writer so if theres spelling and grammer mistakes i apologize.

I would LOVE some reviews to tell me if this story is worth continuing or if i should just scrap it kind of nervous so yeah it would be nice i apreciate constructive comments. Welll thats about it so enjoy :D

* * *

Eragon was sixteen and for his whole life he had devoted himself to the preservation of the Empire believing it was for the greater good. He lived in his so-called fathers castle for the majority of his life along with his mother. Although Morzan was not much of a father to Eragon, he felt that it was his duty to hunt down the man that was responsible for his death; the man that went by the name of Brom. Even though he was only sixteen the king Galbatorix had taken him under his wing so to speak, he still remembers the words that the king had spoken to him when he was at the age of ten "Eragon, I believe that you shall execute justice where it is needed across this vast Empire." He felt like a machine he had been trained to kill from the age of six when he was first taught to fight and to kill, his teacher Tornac was a kind man who not only taught Eragon the ways of a sword but also of the world he gave him wisdom which a lot of people seem to lake in this place. He knew his mentor did not agree completely with the empire but he spoke very little of it for fear of being over heard and killed but like most of the people in Eragon's life words that he had spoke to him summed up his attitude towards the Empire and in turn King Galbatorix himself " He wishes you too carry out his justice and what he deems fit."

He sighed running a hand through his untamed hair the meaning behind what his mentor had spoken was clear, he was to be used a weapon for the empire, a gust of wind blew jolting Eragon from his thoughts he looked at his surrounding he was standing on a small cliff within the spine most feared this place but not Eragon he found it oddly peaceful he was able to escape from the castle he would come here almost every chance he got often it was only at night like this that he was able to escape not that it was hard both his mother and father were dead he only had to get pass a few servants and guards. He closed his eyes and smiled as another gust of wind came he loved that feeling it was like he was flying. As he opened them he heard a thunderous crash come from behind him the ground shook as something impacted the ground forcing Eragon to kneel down griping the ground with his hands as best he could. After it had finished Eragon looked up to find a small clearing had been made the tress and grass around the crater had been charred but in the middle laid something that Eragon couldn't see from this distance he cautiously stepped forward one hand on his sword as he did then he saw the object and instantly new what is was. A dragon's egg! He ran his fingers over the smooth polished blue egg he had known that the king had lost one of his eggs this very well could be it he tucked the stone into his pack his mind racing he didn't understand how it had come to be here who sent it, why did they one thing he knew though is that he must return it to the king it was his duty.

The journey to Uru baen would be a long and hard one Eragon could have simply giving the egg to a servant from the castle to send to Galbatorix but he did not trust them to do so. Eragon traveled hard and fast towards the king he found himself on the edge of the spine he set up camp there knowing that the rest of his journey was to be a difficult one, he would need all the rest that he could get. After hunting down to rabbits Eragon sat down to make his stew when something made him look up at the egg like it was drawing him closer to it he slowly reached out to it and examined it again he still could not get over how beautiful the egg was and could only imagine what the dragon inside would look like and wondered if he would live long enough to see such a day. He smiled down at the egg as he placed it lightly on the top of his pack so he could still gaze at it in wonder. He stroked the egg one last time before lying down on the ground to stare up at the stars thinking of the time of the dragons he knew the reasons why Galbatorix had the foresworn kill them they had become a disgrace to those named dragon riders all old and fat men.

A cracking sound came through were he was lying he jumped up with lightning fast speed and drew his sword his eyes scanning the surrounding area looking for the danger. His eyes stopped when he saw the egg it had a long crack down the middle of it he hesitantly took a step forward just as more cracks started to appear he put his sword back in its sheath the top of the egg fell to the ground revealing a small blue head poking out from it, seconds past before the dragon had fully come out of the egg and was looking around in amazement at everything around her. Eragon was still in shock this was a dragon a real dragon it seemed to just notice Eragon's quizzical gaze upon it. Stretching his hand out cautiously to touch the dragon pain was the only thing that could register as it went all through his body and suddenly stopped leaving him gasping for breath his body shaking he looked down at his palm to see a strange marking then it hit him. He was a dragon rider, a dragon rider to serve Galbatorix for the greater good.

* * *

I also relize im repeating alot of thins that were said during the first book but this is just they was it begins and it will take a diffrent direction once things get sorted out.

Hope you enjoyed it now you see that button that says review yeah ok click it XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Eragon** :(

First off i just want to say thankyou for all those who have reviewed so far your guys rock my socks!!

I am so so so so so sorry about how late this update is. If you forgive me I promise ill make it up to you guys :D I'm a bit uncertain about this chapter but I hope you like it don't forget to review please. Im sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes but its about 3 in the morning so im really tired and yeah a few might have gotten pass me.

* * *

Eragon set up camp after two weeks of traveling, as he sat on the ground mesmerized by the fire in front of him, he thought about tomorrow when he would arrive at Uru baen to face the king with the news of him being a Dragon rider

. A smile crept to his face every time he thought about it, and he would instinctively look down at the dragon that was currently residing on his lap. They had set up camp a few hours ago the Dragon was young so Eragon didn't want to wear it out he was still yet to name it.

A few ideas had come to his mind but he thought that maybe he should wait till the dragon can communicate with him so that he wouldn't give it a name it disliked. It had been two week since the dragon hatched and in that time it had grown taller then Eragon. With each day that passed there was a notable difference in the Dragons size.

Eragon had been so gentle with the dragon that it shocked even himself, he had been brought up by a man that didn't have a kind bone in his body and it was only natural that Eragon was like this too.

The only people that Eragon was kind to was the king for because he didn't really want to be burnt alive for being disrespectful, the other was Tornac he respected this man above all others. He was his teacher and his friend always looking out for Eragon, he taught him to shield his mind. The man worried of Eragon as if he was his own child.

When he had asked Tornac why he had taught him to shield his mind from those around him, he simply replied "I wish you to be able to protect your mind when the occasion arises." What did that mean?

Eragon shook his head in frustration the man was so cryptic! His sudden unease woke the dragon whose head was resting on his lap. He looked down at the worrying look that was in its eyes; it made him feel a bit uneasy. He had explained to the dragon about his life while they were traveling. Although it couldn't talk back he felt like it understood.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Tornac, nothing to worry about." He spoke the words gently and smiled down to reassure the dragon.

He still didn't know whether the dragon before him was a he or a she, although he leaned towards it being a girl just something in its eyes but he didn't want to voice his thoughts, until he was positive. Not wanting to offend the dragon, because no matter how small it is now he knew it would get bigger so he decided it was best to stay on its good side.

"_Eragon_," A feminine voice came to him in his mind. Shocked he quickly stood up looking for the source. He looked down to find the dragon looking up at him with amusement in its eyes obviously enjoying his reaction.

"Did you just speak to me?" He asked out loud unsure how else to talk back to it.

"_Yes, your reaction was most amusing."_

He visually relaxed and sat back down. So it was a she.

" _Did you really think me to be a male dragon?" _She questioned.

Shock crossed Eragon's face as he realized the dragon had just read his thoughts.

" No not really but I couldn't be sure and I didn't wish to anger you if I got it wrong so I waited until you could communicate with me." He smiled down at her as he spoke and stroked her head. He was rewarded by a humming sound coming from within the dragon, which was enjoying the attention.

"We must think of a name for you, I do not wish for you to go wondering around this land without one any longer." Eragon said softly.

"_I agree with you, I sense that you already have some ideas."_

"Well I was thinking of your colour it reminds me of a sapphire, however I was wondering if you had any objections to Saphira?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. Although he did have other names this one just seemed right.

"_Saphira, no I like this name, I find no objections too it."_ Her blue eyes gazing upon him as she spoke.

"Very well, I think it suits you." He smiled before continuing. " Tomorrow we go before the king, I cannot wait for you to meet him the ideas he has for this land sounds like a paradise. And to think we shall be apart of forming his dream to a reality, as a dragon and rider. However now we both need our rest, goodnight Saphira my dragon." Eragon spoke softly. The last thing he heard before falling into a dream state was his dragon.

"_Goodnight, little one." _Saphira said softly.

Eragon was in the middle of a forest with lushes green ferns and trees everywhere. He didn't recognize this place at all. Looking around he saw a figure in the distance through the trees. He ran to it trying to find out where he was and who it was, when he got closer he realized it was a female when he neared her he found himself unable to move another step. She was beautiful but even that seemed an insult towards her.

Midnight black hair down past her shoulders her face angular and almost resembling a cat, then there was her eyes they were a stunning emerald colour, he could feel himself getting lost in those emerald eyes. Noticing that she had pointed ears it was then when it finally hit him she was an elf! Little was known about the elves as they usually kept to their homeland the locations of which eluded the empire.

"Who are you?" Asked Eragon, he was unsure he would get an answer he took another step forward. No reply.

" I asked who you are, answer me!" Eragon was almost yelling now.

"Help me." Was all she said before she turned and ran into the forest.

"Wait! Help you from what?" He tried to run after her but he suddenly found himself lying on the ground shaking.

Saphira stood over him her eyes full of worry.

"What happened little one, you looked like you were having some kind of a fit. Is that a human thing?" Saphira asked.

Not trusting his voice Eragon tried to communicate with Saphira using his mind.

"No, I just had a bad dream. The sun has risen we should start to head off." He spoke while slowly getting up to his feat. He felt much better after he stood up and as he stretched out his tired muscles he felt a gust of wind on his face. Facing into the wind he closed his eyes to only open them again as he turned his head to find Saphira mimicking his movements with her head up in the air with her eyes closed. Suddenly a question came to his mind.

"Saphira, why do you call me little one I am older then you, although you are larger then me now, has it to do with size?" He asked confused.

He heard the dragon snort in response, did she just laugh? A bewildered expression came across his face, which made her make that strange noise again. She was laughing, at him.

"Sorry little one, I call you that because I am ancient in my thoughts, you are a pup compared to me. Does that make sense to you? Saphira asked

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense. Now come on we must get go if we wish to reach Uru baen before night fall." Eragon spoke to her while he packed up his things.

"Let's go." Eragon said as he lifted his pack on his back.

"Would you like to fly with me today?" Saphira questioned.

Eragon looked around towards her. Should he? Saphira has flown before. She looked amazing in the sky and he wished he was up there with her, but was she strong enough yet to hold both him and his belongings.

"I'm stronger then you think Eragon." Saphira said the irritation in her voice made Eragon smile.

He thought about it, although he wanted to be up there what would happen if he slipped, it's a long fall. He tried to hide the nervousness in his voice as he spoke "Alright, today we fly."

His first challenge was getting onto her back. After many grunts and curses he was able to find a seat on her back in the dip of her neck. Eragon's legs gripped on either side of Saphira while his hands grasped at the spikes on her neck as though his life depended on it, which it did.

"Are you ready?" Saphira asked.

"Aye, lets go Saphira." Eragon Answered.

Saphira launched herself off the ground and into the clear blue sky. Fear engulfed Eragon as he saw the ground disappear beneath him as he and Saphira rose into the air. His heart was pounding almost in time with Saphira's wings. Feeling the air rush past him was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced slowly releasing the death like grasp he had on the spikes on her neck. They were almost nearing Uru baen when Eragon decided to speak with Saphira again.

"Saphira, this is amazing I feel so free." Eragon voiced through his thoughts.

" This is nothing, I'll show you some real flying, hold on!" Saphira exclaimed.

Before Eragon could say another word Saphira dived towards the ground with such speed all Eragon could do was clutch at her neck. Saphira looped around and Eragon was nearly thrown from her back but he managed to stay on until Saphira slowed down and was now flying at a comfortable speed.

" Are you alright Eragon?" Saphira questioned.

"Alright! Im better then alright Saphira I feel so alive, although your scales are starting to hurt my legs." As Eragon spoke he looked down at his legs to see dark stains coming through his leggings, blood.

"We have been flying for a long time, although it may not feel like it. The castle is ahead I can see it we will be there shortly." Saphira said.

"Alright, now my dragon how shall we announce ourselves when we reach Uru baen?" Eragon asked.

" I shall find an easy spot to land so you may speak with this king of yours." Saphira answered.

" Alright, I cannot wait for the king to see you Saphira he will be most pleased." Eragon said. Saphira could feel his excitement through their bond along with his pain as she flapped her wings again.

They made the rest off the trip in silence as Eragon was too focused on how he will explain all this to the king. Hopefully he will be to preoccupied with having another dragon in front of him, rather then focusing on how Eragon had disobeyed him again by going back into the Spine.

"Little one we are here, I see a courtyard ahead were ill be able to land are you ready?" Saphira asked.

"Aye, I'm ready." Said Eragon out loud.

Saphira flew down to the ground where she made a graceful landing in the middle of the large stone courtyard. Large black doors lead to the inside the castle and in turn king Galbatorix himself. Soldiers in the courtyard were staring at Saphira in awe.

Eragon slowly got down from her back his legs aching from the flight. He ran a hand through his unruly hair trying to make it look decent before stretching his aching muscles. Slowly walking towards the soldier that he believed was in charge of this area.

" I am Eragon Dragon rider and I seek an audience with the king." His voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

The soldier stared at Eragon and Saphira disbelief etched across his face. Before he could answer the large black doors opened revealing Galbatorix himself surrounded by two elite soldiers standing on either side of him. Eragon quickly moved to greet the King, kneeling down on one knee with his hands on either side of his body.

"My king." Eragon said keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Rise Eragon." Galbatorix said in a velvet voice. Eragon slowly rose to meet the king's eyes that he noticed were not looking at him but Saphira.

She seemed uneasy under the king's steady gaze. After what seemed like an eternity the king looked back towards Eragon.

"It seems Eragon, that we have much to discuss. Your dragon shall stay here while you and I talk, follow." He said before turning back to go inside.

" I will be back shortly Saphira, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Eragon said as he started to follow Galbatorix.

"I shall be fine little one, I just need some rest after our journey." Said Saphira as she lied down on the ground.

Eragon turned from Saphira and followed the king inside to explain all about how he became a Dragon rider.

* * *

SOO what did you think? Up next is Eragon's talk with Galbatorix and well ill keep the rest as a suprise.

Dont forget to review :D


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Eragon...... But I can dream right :D

So this is my apology for updating so late last time, longest chapter so far. Again im not so sure about this one either so please please please review to let me know what you think. Too all those who have reviewed though I just want to say ThankYOU!

Sorry for any Grammer/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Eragon was standing in the middle of the kings thrown room while the kind resided in his chair.

"So tell me Eragon, how did you come into possession of this egg?" Galbatorix asked his voice smooth and alluring.

Now came the hard bit where Eragon had to inform him that he had disobeyed him and went back into the spine.

"I found it in the spine when I was camping there. It fell from the sky and landed not far from me." Eragon looked down as he spoke. He noticed now just how ridiculous it sounded. A dragon's egg just fell from the sky.

" This egg that you have found, had been stolen from me a long time ago by a man that I believe your familiar with, Brom." Galbatorix said. The mention of Brom's name made Eragon's blood boil.

" Now I wish to hear about the dragon itself tell me about her and the things that you have learnt about her so far." Galbatorix said.

Eragon recalled all the details that he could remember since Saphira's egg had hatched for him. Leaving out the strange dream that he had about the elf it just felt to personal to share with the king.

"I'm very pleased with you Eragon, not only did you find her egg but you are now a dragon rider, ready to do justice where it is needed and to help this empire towards peace. However you are nowhere near that yet you have much to learn. After you swear your oaths to me Eragon I shall show you the true power of a dragon rider." As the king spoke he removed himself from his chair and was now circling around Eragon looking him up and down.

" Shelgr hjarta." The king spoke with force in his voice. Eragon suddenly felt a pull towards him his eyes meeting the king's.

" That Eragon is your true name in the ancient language, translated it means hallowed heart. Your true name is what I shall use to bind you to me. Do not despair about what your name means. In our duty Eragon feelings only get in the way of doing what is best for the empire." Galbatorix said while placing a hand on Eragon's shoulder.

He didn't know how to feel about his true name it didn't surprise him yet there was a strange feeling of emptyness inside of him. However the king was right emotions were useless burdens that only got in the way of doing the greater good. For the next half n hour Galbatorix binded Eragon to him making sure that he could not be used against him in anyway.

" You seem to be in good physical shape and a good swordsmen if the rumours I have heard are correct. I shall send for your teacher Tornac to stay in this castle with you, to continue teaching you the art of sword fighting. The rest of your time shall be spent with me as I teach you and your dragon to become a true dragon and rider. Your lessons will begin tomorrow. Now go as you need your rest. Quarters have been set up for you in the castle your dragon may stay where she pleases untill we find a more permanent arrangement for her. Now leave me, I have much to think about." Galbatorix said before returning to his seat on the the throne.

"Yes my king." Eragon said said while he kneeled down on one leg before turning to leave the throne room and return to the courtyard to discuss everything with Saphira.

He found Saphira lying down in the empty courtyard, the guards must have thought that a dragon was more then enough to protect it. He approached the dragon and sat down next to it resting his back on her side. Saphira slowly opened her eyes and after looking and finding that it was Eragon resting against her, she slowly closed them again.

" _How was your talk with the king little one."_ Saphira asked with her eyes still shut.

" _I am now bound to him he knew my true name it seems. Hallowed heart it seems fiting doesent it."_ Eragon said threw there connection.

" _Hmm."_ Was all she replied with.

" _The king will be personally teaching us about how to become a true dragon rider, isnt that exciting Saphira the king himself. Tornac will continue teaching me the sword ahh Saphira this all feels right. Soon everyone across the land shall know our names."_ Eragon said. Saphira could feel Eragon's excitement through there bond.

" _I look forward too it and being able to talk with him myself. However now it is late and we are both tired. Where am I to rest?"_ Saphira questioned.

" _The king said you may sleep where you please, but I think he ment anywhere that is out of the way. We will talk with the king again soon to find out if we can get a more permenent place for you. But for now do you mind? "_ Eragon asked.

"_Very well little one there are some trees not to far away where I will be able to hunt and sleep. However we shall still be able to communicate." _Saphira said but before Eragon could say anything she added something else "_I do not like being to far away from you it makes me feel uneasy ."_ As she said this she gently rubbed her face against Eragons in an affectionate manner.

It took Eragon off guard at first. It took him a minuete before he returned the gesture by rubbing her head.

"_I feel the same way."_ He said softly before getting up.

" _I'm going to retire to my quarters now I shall see you in the morning. I will come find you." _He said as he started to walk away from Saphira. Although he felt a connection with the dragon and cared for her the affection still made Eragon a bit uneasy.

"_Goodnight little one."_ Saphira said before getting up and flying out of the courtyard and towards the trees that she mentioned before.

It had taken sometime for Eragon to actually find his quarters. The castle was large and was filled with many corridors. When he found his room he was shocked to see how big it was. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with a door on the right leading to the bathroom. Eragon went in there and cleaned himself up after the long journey. Afterwards Eragon got ready for bed taking off his tunic and going under the sheets before falling into a blissful sleep.

Eragon found himself in a familiar place the green ferns and tress surounding him again. He looked around and saw the elf. He quickly walked towards her. She looked different since the last time he had seen her she seemed exausted she was also breathing heavely.

He thought about the last time he had approached her, his anger and confusion had gotten the better of him. This time however Eragon tried to remain calm while speaking to her.

" Tell me your name, mine is Eragon." Taking another step forward as he spoke.

She looked like she was in a trance as he took yet another step forward she was within reaching distance now. His sudden proximity seemed to wake her from her trance as she looked him in the eye. Those emerald eyes were all he could think about now, he felt himself getting lost in them before he heard her whisper.

"My name is Arya." She spoke softly

"What are you doing here Arya? How are you contaacting me in a dream?" His mind was spining as he spoke.

She opened her mouth to speak again but before she could she looked over her shoulder and quickly ran away into the tress before Eragon could stop her.

He awoke quickly after that his body was again covered in swet and he was shaking. He sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed and resting his head in the palms of his hands. There was no way that this was a dream it felt so real.

Last time this happened Arya had appeared like this she had asked him to help her, but how. Not to mention that she was an elf. A sworn enemy of the empire. Images of her kept filling his mind her beauty those eyes.

In the life that Eragon lived he saw many beatifull women of the castle however none compared to her. Shaking his head trying to clear his mind he saw that out his window that the sun had risen.

Slowly getting up he headed for his bathroom and bathed. When he arrived back in his room he found clean clothes laid out on his bed. There were black leggings with a long white tunic and a black vest. After he got dressed he tried to contact Saphira to see what she was doing.

"_Saphira, are you awake yet?"_ Eragon asked.

" _Yes little one, I have just been out hunting. There were some dears passing by."_ As Saphira spoke she sent an image to Eragon of her prey.

" _Well if your done eating I think that the Galbatorix may want to see us soon. Meet me in the courtyard."_ Eragon said.

"_I'm on my way little one."_

Eragon managed to find his way down to the courtyard to find Saphira already waiting for him. A smile came across his face as he saw her; he went towards her and paced a hand on her neck.

"How did you sleep Saphira?" Eragon spoke out loud.

"_Very well indeed."_ Replied Saphira.

As Eragon was about to say something else the black doors of the courtyard opened revealing Galbatorix and his three elite guards.

"Eragon, Saphira. Today we start your training but first Eragon, Tornac will be arriving shortly go practice until he gets here. In the mean time Saphira you and I shall talk I wish to learn more about you. Afterwards Eragon we shall start our training." He said while approaching Saphira. He reached his hand out towards Saphira. She hesitantly sniffed his hand before stepping forward and letting him stroke her head.

Eragon left the two to get acquainted. He left the courtyard and headed outside to train. Taking out his sword Eragon began to slice down imaginable foes. After an hour of this Eragon was panting slowly getting up from his stance looking around as he stretched his aching muscles. In the distance he saw a horsemen riding fast down the dirt road leading into the castle. He recognized the man almost instantly Tornac. He ran to meet the man at the gates.

"Tornac!" Eragon greeted him warmly.

"Eragon ma boy how are you?" Putting his hand on Eragon's shoulder as he spoke.

"I'm well. I trust your journey went well." He said while putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Why are you putting away your sword Eragon?" He asked.

" I just thought that after your long journey you might want to rest first." Eragon replied.

"Nonsense we shall start now!" Tornac said smiling while drawing out his own sword and bringing it down towards Eragon's head.

With lightning fast reflexes Eragon brought his own sword up to block Tornac's attack.

Spinning around Eragon attacked his master's midsection. He easily defected the blow.

They continued trading blows for what seemed like hours until finally Eragon saw a whole in Tornac's defense and exploited it. His sword was pointed at Tornac's heart.

" Well I'm glad to see that you have kept up your skills while we have been separated." He said while putting his sword away. Both of them were covered in sweat and panting from the fight.

"Of course not master, I have to train twice as hard now to be able to do my duty." Eragon said smiling.

"Your duty to the king? I still cannot believe that this has happened so suddenly. I always new you would do great things Eragon however; I just wish you were able to do it without …" Before he could finish his sentence however the king and Saphira both walked out.

" Saphira!! What's happened to you"

As Saphira came out she had grown at least two and a half meters since Eragon had last seen her only hours ago.

" _You are right the king is a fountain of knowledge."_

"_What has he done to you?"_

" _Do not fret little one he shall explain it all to you."_

Tornac excused himself as he saw Saphira he looked upset but Eragon could not think of a reason why.

As Eragon looked over he saw the king staring intently at him. " Come Eragon, its time that I explain the knowledge I have to you, we shall go to my chambers." He said as he turned expecting Eragon in turn to follow. As they were about to enter the courtyard a large black dragon appeared. Galbatorix's dragon, Shruikan.

Shruikan towered over Saphira he felt her fear at the appearance of him. Standing there the dragon eyed both himself and Saphira before turning his nose up at Eragon and seemed to communicate with Saphira. Eragon now realized now just how frightful dragons could be.

"Shruikan shall take Saphira flying, she is very lucky to have another dragon able to teach her." Galbatorix said before turning and walking away, Eragon followed him inside.

As Eragon followed Galbatorix to his chambers he looked into Saphira's mind to find her and Shruikan flying. _"Your form is agile and is made for aerobatic maneuvers. Today I shall teach you to embrace this, listen to me because I shall not repeat the things I say. Keep up pup."_ He heard him saying to Saphira.

"_Yes master."_ Was the last thing he heard before he pulled himself out of her mind. When he came back to where he was he found that they had reached the king's chambers. When they went inside he saw that a feat had been set out on a table in the middle of the room.

"Sit." Galbatorix instructed. When they were both seated Galbatorix but his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"Your father was an amazing rider Eragon. I can feel the power within you and I shall teach you to embrace it. However first you must learn the ancient language." He pointed towards the fireplace in the room. "_**Brisngr**_." Flames erupted from the fireplace.

Eragon stared at the fireplace that was now fully alight. He had used magic, Eragon knew very little about magic. He had never seen it used before.

" Brisngr, Eragon is a word in the ancient language that means fire. You must understand the meanings behind the words before you are able to cast a spell. The use of magic can be draining for some, however I have found away to make it easier for you. I'm sure you realized the difference in Saphira's size when you last saw her, this." He walked over to a desk in his room and removed an egg like shape from it before sitting back down again.

" This is known as the heart of hearts. When a dragon dies he can chose do give it up their souls and remain in here. The dragon riders of old were closed to ideas of how we could use these. They wasted them they didn't know the true potential of them as I do now. Eragon place your hands onto it and try to focus what is inside." Galbatorix placed the heart of hearts onto the middle of the table. He did as the king asked of him placing his hands slowly onto it. He immediately felt the energy coming from it with fright he quickly withdrew his hands from it.

"What.. How?" Was all he was able to get out. The king smiled at his reaction.

" You could feel the energy with in it?" He asked Eragon just nodded.

" I gave Saphira some of it. There isn't as much as there was before she took quite a lot. It excelled her growth. That is all she could handle at this time. However in a few days time I shall give her more then she shall be fully-grown. You too are able to absorb the power within it. The dragons souls will become one with yours." He said. Eragon nodded his head showing that he understood what he was saying.

" The dragons shall be back in about in a few ours so until they do we will go over words in the ancient language." Galbatorix said before launching into depth about the meaning behind the ancient words.

It was nearly dark before Eragon left the kings chambers his mind spinning with all the new knowledge. He was able to cast a few spells during his time with the king and it left him feeling tired and weak.

He slowly waked towards the room that he knew Tornac was staying in he wished to have some company before he turned in. Saphira had still not arrived back yet and as he looked into her mind he could see the Dragons sitting on a hill where Shruikan was telling her the most affective ways of attacking enemy's that reside on the ground while in the air.

As he withdrew himself from Saphira's mind he realized just how much he missed not being with her. For two weeks they had been together, the only time they weren't was when Saphira went to hunt. Although she wasn't far away he felt like a part of him was missing. He sighed as he reached Tornac's door. He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." Eragon could hear the anger in his voice and he still did not understand it. As he opened the door he found Tornac sitting on his bed. His belongings were sitting on the floor not far from him.

"You haven't unpacked yet I see." Eragon said trying to ease the tension in the room.

" No I didn't feel like it after seeing the stunt that the king had pulled on Saphira." Eragon was confused now.

"What stunt?" He questioned.

" Forcing her to grow that fast! She is still young I thought he would at least of let her grow naturally. That man has no patience, I'm sure he's already started to teach you dark magic." He said as he stood and started pacing the room.

"He's merely doing what he feels is best for Saphira and I." Eragon said defending the king.

"Boy!! You are blind you do not know his true intentions Eragon do not think for a second that man cares about you. He is only using you. You're his sword that he will use to punish innocent people. If the riders of old were still around you would know what it means to be a true Dragon rider! All he trains you for is to kill!" Tornac spoke loudly.

"How is that different then what you have done? You have taught me to kill with a sword when I was a young boy." Eragon said getting equally as angry.

"The riders of old did nothing for this land, they grew weak. The weak do not survive in this world Tornac." Eragon moved closer to the bed as he spoke.

" You mistake what I trained you for. I trained you to be able to defend yourself and others! As for the riders of old you know nothing of them only that of what that twisted man has told you. You fall for the illusion that he is a kind and civil man you have not yet seen his true side! He burns innocent people alive, any one who stands up to him ends up dead!" Tornac spoke again raising his voice.

" What has gotten you in such a state Tornac I still don't understand why you are saying all these awful lies." Eragon said lowering his voice.

"Lies! These are not lies Eragon, why would I lie to you? You are the closest thing I have had to a son. Why you ask. To use the Dragons heart of hearts they way he does is the most horrific thing. The spirits of those dragons were there to share their wisdom with the younger generation they were not meant to be used in this manner!" Raising his voice again as he spoke.

Eragon was about to argue with him again when he realized something. "Tell me Tornac how do you know of all these things. The king has not told anyone apart from Saphira and I so explain to me how do you know about the heart of hearts? Along with the riders of old?" Eragon questioned him. It was at that time Eragon thought that Tornac was hiding something big from him.

Tornac did not reply instead he just stared down at the ground.

" Answer me Tornac! How?" Eragon yelled. When Tornac again didn't reply Eragon took his frustration out on his belongings kicking them across the room. Everything that was in his bags was now on the floor of his room.

As Eragon was again about to demand answers from a man he thought to be a friend and a father figure. He saw a glint of red on other side of the room. It was a Ruby red colour to be more precise as he slowly walked towards the object that was covered with clothes he shot a questioning glance at Tornac. Who now met his questioning stare. Eragon could clearly see the despair in them.

Eragon slowly kneeled down to reveal the object. His stomach dropped as he slowly peeled back the clothes. A ruby red sword he instantly recognized it as his father's sword. Zar'roc. He slowly gripped the sword in one hand before rising to his feet and turning around to face the man on the other side of the room.

He looked down again at the sword in his hands. The last he had heard the sword had been taken by the man that had killed his father, he had intended to track down the man responsible and take back what was rightfully his.

He walked towards the man that he thought he knew. Pointing Zar'roc at his throat.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Tornac." The man replied simply.

" No more of your lies old man, or I swear I will cut your head clean off!" Eragon yelled at him. Pushing him up against the wall while pushed the sword harder against the man's throat drawing blood.

" Eragon I'm sorry, my real name is Brom."

* * *

So a bit of a clifhanger ayy haha.

I know alot of questions will come with this chapter and if you review i promise ill answer them all :D

Also the title of the story is Switched so Murtagh will come into it soon. I just wanted to set Eragon's story up first.

Ohhhh and another thing. I know maybe some of you won't agree with the kings character but this is just how i see him. Acting all nice but soon we shall see his true colours.

Please dont forget to review :DD


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhmmmm i don't own Eragon :(**

Ok so here is the next chapter, im so pleased with the feedback that ive been getting it makes feel so good when people say that they enjoy reading my story, so thank you to all who have reviwed.

Im sorry for any spelling mistakes but its really late/early and i really just wanted to get this chapter out. Anyway enough about me on with the story!

* * *

Eragon just stood there his whole body had gone numb. The man standing before him was Brom. The man he had sworn an oath to kill for his father.

" Eragon please you…."

"Enough! I don't want hear anymore of your lies!" Eragon yelled cutting Brom off. Blood began to run down Brom's neck as Zar'roc pierced his skin.

"The only thing I ever lied to you about Eragon was my identity that's the only thing. Everything I said about you Eragon was true. No matter what you believe I do care for you Eragon." His voice was strong as he spoke. Eragon could see the determination he had in his eyes.

Lowering Zar'roc Eragon stumbled back towards the bed.

"You killed my father, I swore an oath to myself that I would track you down and kill you, for him." His voice was raw with emotion as he spoke.

"The man you knew Eragon wasn't your father. He had been manipulated and twisted by Galbatorix, to do the most unspeakable things. He was my friend at one stage." Brom said as he stepped closer towards Eragon.

" I don't understand how did you know him?" All this information was almost too much for Eragon.

" We trained together as young men, training to become legendary dragon riders." A small smile came across his features as though he was reliving a memory.

"You're a dragon rider?" Eragon asked skeptically.

"I was." Brom corrected, " Until my dragon was killed by Morzan. This is how I know Eragon; you must realize that what the king has told you are lies. I am a rider of old.

"No…. You… He said that they had grown old, naive and weak but you, I know your not." Eragon sat down on the bed placing his sword beside him. He placed his face in his hands. As everything that Brom had said dawned on him the meaning behind it. He was being used.

There was no way it could be true though none of it. The king was a kind and gracious man. Eragon kept telling himself trying to make him believe it. What if it wasn't a lie though, what if Brom was telling the truth? At that moment he felt Saphira try and contact him but he pushed her out of his mind with force. This was just too much he felt sick to his stomach.

Brom just watched as Eragon tried to comprehend everything thing he had said.

"Eragon all that I have said is true" Brom said softly in the ancient language. Eragon looked up at him, knowing that one cannot lie while speaking the ancient language.

"There are things you must know Era…" Before he could finish his sentence five soldiers came crashing through the door. Instinctively Eragon reached down and grabbed Zar'roc before realizing that he wasn't the one in danger. The soldiers went towards Brom, Eragon had expected him to put up a fight but was shocked to find him just standing there with a blank expression on his face as they restrained his arms behind his back.

Eragon slowly took out his old sword and placing it on the bed before replacing it with Zar'roc. "Where are you taking him?" He asked the soldier who seemed to be in charge.

He eyed Eragon carefully deciding whether or not to consider him a threat.

" To the throne room, the king is expecting you both." He replied before turning and leading the group out of the small room. Eragon trailed behind them as they walked towards the throne room. They arrived to find the king sitting proudly on his throne his eyes sparkling with something Eragon couldn't identify. His eyes traveled over Brom then Eragon before they rested on Eragon's new sword.

"Ah, Brom it has been far to long. You look well." A sadistic smile came across his face as he spoke.

" I hoped the next time that we met Galbatorix you would be laying dead on the ground. Or at least suffering greatly for you crimes." Brom said. The look in his eyes as he spoke to the king can only be described as pure hatred. One of the soldiers restraining Brom punched him square in the jaw. Eragon tensed his natural instinct was to immediately help him, but he forced himself to stare straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

" Still a fool I see." Gabatorix said more to himself then anyone. "It is a shame though you could have been and maybe still could be of great use to the Empire Brom if only you would let go of this hatred."

" I would rather die then serve an evil bas…" He never finished his sentence as the soldier sent another blow to the face along with a knee to his gut.

" Well believe me when I say I am sorry for way that things turned out Brom. However I did give you the chance. You shall be executed in the courtyard at sun up. Take him to the dungeons to enjoy his last hours of life." Galbatorix said to the soldiers.

Eragon watched with a blank expression as the soldiers began to lead Brom away. He struggled trying to look at Eragon as he spoke.

" Remember Eragon all that I have told you! Do not trust him, you're a good person Eragon do not let him corrupt you like he did your father!" Brom said before he went out of sight, leaving Eragon alone with the king in the throne room.

He still had so many questions that he needed answering from Brom. Why had he come here in the first place? Just how much had the king lied to him about? Eragon was lost in though before the kings voice broke him out of it.

"Eragon?" The king was looking at him in a strange way and it made Eragon feel very uncomfortable.

" Is there no other way besides death? I mean perhaps you have made a mistake with." Eragon didn't manage to finish his sentence in a blink of an eye the king was standing next to him his right hand raised before he brought the back of his hand down to hit Eragon's cheek. Eragon quickly put a hand to his cheek as he felt the pain from the blow.

"You think me a fool Eragon to question my judgment like that." His fierce gaze was upon Eragon.

"No I just." Again he didn't manage to get all his words out before he was kneed in the gut sending him across the room and smashing into the wall. A loud crack was heard as Eragon's head hit the wall. Before he could even comprehend what had happened the king was standing over him.

"Do not question me nor speak back to me Eragon or you shall face my wrath. Now get out of my sight." He said before turning to return to his throne. Eragon quickly scrambled to his feet before dashing out of the room.

"_Saphira, where are you?"_ Eragon asked he felt dazed from the blows that the king had given him. He felt the back of his head to find it sticky as he brought his hand back round he found blood on his fingers. He also felt that the king had cracked a rib as he clutched at his gut. Eragon would never have imagined him to be so strong. With a simple knee to the gut he had managed to send him flying across the room.

"Little one what has gone wrong I tried to contact you but you pushed me out. I had no choice to tell Shruikan who alerted the king."

" _I will explain everything when I see you. Are you outside?"_

"_Aye, just outside the courtyard we only arrived back shortly."_

"_I will be down soon."_

Walking down the steps to the courtyard was difficult as Eragon felt pain with each step he took. When he reached the bottom he went quickly to the outside of the courtyard where he found Saphira standing and looking very anxious. When she saw him she let out a growl along with a puff of smoke out her nose.

" _Who did this to you little one, I shall feast on their flesh!"_

" _I doubt the king would allow you to do such things to him."_ Eragon said showing for the first time hatred towards the king.

"_Galbatorix did this to you?" _Saphira questioned. Eragon could feel the shock coming through their bond.

" _There is a lot more then that, shall I just show you? It will be much easier."_

Saphira just nodded in approval. Eragon showed her all that had happened to him after he left the King's chambers. Once he had shown her Eragon carefully lowered himself to the ground. Placing a hand over his ribs he muttered, _**"Weis heal"**_ he felt the energy correct his injury. Saphira slowly lay down next to him. Eragon turned his back and leaned against her. Both silent going over what had happened.

" _I still want to eat him."_ Saphira said breaking the silence. This made Eragon chuckle.

" I doubt he would taste good Saphira."

"Hmmm. How do you feel about this Brom? I sense you are still very troubled over the situation."

"I'm not sure I mean he spoke the truth and for years he has been my closest friend. I have no idea how I shall be able to cope tomorrow at sun up. However he lied to me I'm not sure if I will be able to get over that quickly." Eragon sighed as he spoke with her.

"No I don' think you would be able to however I think maybe now was the best time for this to come out as you surely matured over the years to hear his warning. Perhaps we could break him free and fly far away from this place?"

"We can't I have sworn oaths to obey Galbatorix there is nothing I can do for him."

"Maybe forgiving him is all he will need. We don't know what lies on the other side of this life Eragon. I don't think you should morn his death just remember him as your friend."

" This is why emotions get in the way. Perhaps I should just become like stone as my father did."

"Eragon, your not that kind of a person."

Eragon stood from his resting place and turned to face Saphira with anger in his eyes.

" I am Saphira, I'm heartless just like my true name says. I will be used as a weapon for evil so I should just get use to it now."

In an instant Eragon found himself pinned to the ground with Saphira over him. Letting a small growl escape her lips.

" I did not hatch for a heartless fool Eragon. I hatched because you are true of heart."

" Well perhaps you hatched for the wrong person if that's what you think."

" Don't insult me Eragon. You are stronger then you think together we shall find away to break you from this mans clutches and be able to roam the land as we see fit but until then we bide our time. You must stay strong and do not let him sway you!"

With those words she slowly released Eragon from her hold. Blowing smoke out her nose and looking directly into Eragon's eyes Saphira added.

" You are not heartless Eragon. It's just this environment that you were raised in. Soon we shall leave and you will feel more free and alive then you ever have."

Eragon dusted himself off as he stood looking at Saphira with an unreadable expression. He stared at her for what seemed like hours before he walked over and hugged her neck tightly.

"I'm sorry Saphira, you are right."

"Of course I am. Now you must go rest and try to prepare yourself for tomorrow."

" Aye."

Eragon slowly released her and began to walk away before he turned back and looked at Saphira.

" I.. I love you Saphira."

Saphira seemed a bit shocked by this her eyes widened with surprise before softening.

" As I love you little one, goodnight."

"Goodnight Saphira."

Eragon slowly turned and walked back towards the castle feeling a better after his talk with Saphira. He quietly went through the castle eventually arriving at his room. Pushing the door open he went and placed Zar'roc on a chair at the edge of the room before collapsing face down on his bed. His mind was going over all the memories he had of Tornac, or as he is now known, Brom. He slowly drifted to sleep thoughts off Brom still filling his head.

* * *

He woke an hour before sunrise. Slowly getting out of his bed Eragon stretched his sore muscles before walking to the bathroom splashing cold water on his face. Looking in the mirror he saw the nasty looking bruise that the king had given him yesterday. He didn't heal the wound because he did not want to seem weak to the king. After cleaning up Eragon walked out of the bathroom and strapped Zar'roc to his waist before leaving his room to go outside and see Saphira before the execution occurred.

As he walked down the steps and out the black doors of the courtyard he found a wooden platform right in the middle. The execution platform had already been set up a chills ran down Eragon's spine as he saw the rope. As quickly as he could Eragon left the courtyard letting out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Saphira are you awake?"

"Yes, little one."

"I'm outside the courtyard. Can we go flying before well..?"

"Of course ill be right there. I can show you some of my new moves."

"I can't wait."

Eragon knew that Saphira understood why he wanted to go flying. The feeling was amazing and he couldn't think about anything else while he was up there with her.

He heard her coming before he could see her. Although the sun was not out there was still some light but not enough for Eragon too see very far. Saphira came into view she landed gracefully just in front of Eragon. She was much larger then the last time Eragon had flown with her. He jumped from her front leg to his position in the dip of her neck.

" Shall we Eragon."

" Aye."

Saphira launched high into the air Eragon felt the wind on his face and couldn't help but smile. He felt much more secure on Saphira now since she had grown. He and Saphira flew around the castle and the surrounding areas, they looped dived turned and did twists in the air, Saphira showing of her new skills it would seem. As they were gliding over the castle Eragon noticed something.

" The sun Saphira, its almost up. We should head back." All the excitement that Eragon had felt by flying with Saphira was gone, all that left now was dread.

" I shall be there for you little one, not even the king shall stop me." Saphira said as she sensed his dread through their bond.

"Thank you Saphira I'm glad that you will be there." Eragon said smiling, while he softly patted her neck. He was rewarded by a deep humming sound coming from Saphira. As they flew over the courtyard Eragon saw that a crowd had started to gather around the platform.

" I didn't realize the king was going to make this so public."

"It seems little one, that he wishes to humiliate Brom. However I do not think he will succeed. With everything you have told me about him I think that all that will matter to him is seeing your face one last time before…"

" I hope you are right."

"Of course I am after all I'm a Dragon." Saphira said. Eragon couldn't help but laugh.

" Shall we land oh mighty dragon?" Eragon said in a mocking voice.

"Hmm I think we shall."

She circled round until coming to a stop just outside the courtyard. Eragon slowly dismounted the inside of his things were sore from griping onto Saphira so hard while she was showing off.

" I didn't count on that many people coming Eragon I shall have to stay outside, I shall poke my head in. I am sorry."

"Don't apologize Saphira, you just being there is more then enough."

" I think we have arrived just in time, for Galbatorix is about to come out little one."

Eragon looked around and he saw guards' coming through the black doors no doubt to escort the king. He turned back to Saphira and gently patted her neck.

" I should go then."

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do little one?"

Eragon turned his back to Saphira and began to walk away as he replied "None."

As Eragon was walking towards the inside of the courtyard he saw the king standing at the front of the crowd. He called Eragon over to stand with him. This wasn't the way that Eragon had wanted Brom to see him, standing beside the king. Galbatorix put his hand on Eragon's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Don't try anything."

The words sent shivers down Eragon's spine. He hated the fact that the mans hand was still on his shoulder. When he tried to shrug it off his grip became painfully tight. Eragon looked to the east to see the sun rising and at that precise moment Brom was brought out in shackles by a large group of soldiers.

His eyes were lifeless as they brought him to the platform. As Brom Walked up the steps onto the platform the soldiers surrounded it making it impossible for anyone to get through. Eragon tried with all his might to contact Brom's mind to tell him all the things he wanted to say. However as they placed the noose around his neck Eragon felt himself crash into a barrier surrounding Brom making it impossible for Eragon to contact him. Eragon looked over to see Galbatorix smiling; he had placed wards around him knowing what Eragon would try to do. He looked back at Brom as the executioner read out the charges against him and as the crowd cheered at the impending death.

Knowing what he had to do Eragon shoved off the king's hand and ran forward trying to push though the guards, but was unable to do so.

" Brom I forgive you! I shall not follow in my fathers foot steps!" Eragon yelled at the man about to be hung. A smile spread across Brom's face at Eragon's words. He saw Brom look over to Galbatorix with a triumphant smile before looking back at Eragon with happiness in his eyes. The executioner pulled the handle Eragon looked down at the ground as he heard the sickening crack of a neck breaking. A tear ran down Eragon's face at the thought of what had just happened.

"Little one, you let him die a happy man."

"Aye."

He tried to walk away but the soldiers held Eragon in place they slowly turned him until he came face to face with the most angry man in the land. Galbatorix stared at Eragon rage in his eyes.

Galbatorix turned and faced the crowd of peasants.

" It seems the show has not ended yet, take the body of the traitor away and throw him in a ditch somewhere. While you." Pointing a finger at Eragon as he spoke.

" Shall suffer for your insolence, I believe 20 lashes should about do it." He finished turning back to Eragon with a wicked smile as the crowd cheered. He walked closer to Eragon and whispered in his ear using the same sickening tone as before that made Eragon shiver in response. "You are not to heal these because if you do and trust me I shall know, you will suffer more then you thought imaginable."

The soldiers took him on to the platform as they did he saw men taking Brom's body away. The executioners turned to him whip in hand the soldiers turned him to face the crowd. A tremendous roar echoed through out he courtyard Eragon looked to see Saphira about to spring and no doubt try and rescue him. Before Eragon could tell her to stop the King turned towards her palm out stretched **"Slytha"** Saphira fell to the ground.

"Saphira!"

Galbatorix turned back to Eragon the smile never leaving his face as he signaled for the lashings to begin. Each time the whip came down slashing at Eragon's back. The more he swore that no matter what the man before him would pay for his crimes.

* * *

Okkkk so i know some of you are like what why did you kill of Brom im sorrry but it just had to happen for the story. I have no idea when i will be able to update my computer decided it was going to get a virus and stop working. (sometimes i really hate technology) but i will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Well thats about it dont forget to review, please it might make me update quicker hehe :DDD


	5. AN

IM really really sorry guys the virus my computer got has wiped all the internet settings and stuff so i cant upload any chapters for a while:(

Ill keep writing though and the first opportunity that i get ill update :D again I am sorry I just wanted to tell you this so you didn't think I had given up on the story .

Thankyou everyone for your reviews so far XD


End file.
